She Hulks Night Out CANCELLED
by Rebel55
Summary: In this story Jennifer walters still has her Job as a lawyer but instead of having her power as the She hulk anytime she wants,The She Hulk is almost like a hyde and comes out at night,Also the story goes that a framed man whom apparently blew up a subway was killed and the killer is some being of shadow..Can She Hulk find the Shadow or will she fail?
1. Beginning of the Night

Jennifer walters is a lawyer in the daytime but at night,She is the She Hulk..A 7 foot Tall Woman whom has green hair that flows past her shoulders,  
And a green body that has muscles,Also Jennifers mind changes..Right now she is a wearing a grey suit with a black tie and grey dress pants and black high heels,underneath this is a purple and white leotard...She is trying to fight a case that would win a mans life back..  
"Your honour this man has done nothing wrong!" Jennifer yells out pointing out the cases flaw,  
The 50 year old female judge disagrees "The Evidence Clearly states this man is responsible for the attack on the subway train" Then a tv turns on to show footage of the 27 year old man dressed in a hoodie with its hood up,holding what appears to be a remote..Jennifer looks at the man,"Wait the man in the tv is shorter than the man here!" The Judge then agrees with Jennifer but then points out "Ah miss Walters you see because this is a tv screen it packs the image into a smaller version so it could fit into this screen" Jennifer stares at the footage,The Explosion killed 30 people on that train,The footage then stops at static as the flames engulf the room "Wait,It blew up the lobby also! Why is he not burnt!" The Man clearly not burnt stands on the podum "You have a point miss walters" The Judge looks over at the man, "I see your not the one who is guility of this crime,and i declare you.." gunshots are heard then the judges face explodes as guts fly over the place,the Judges dead body then slams down on the podium,Screams engulf the room as Jennifer walters looks around the room,The Man is killed too..The Guards that were in place look around and find 2 holes in the door and they both rush outside,  
A dark shadowry figure dressed in a trenchcoat stares at them with red glowing eyes.."Catch you two later" he then jumps and passes into the floor..  
The Guards are confused about what just happened,Jennifer runs into the lobby staring at the guards who are just looking at the ground.."What happened?"  
One of the Guards look at Jennifer and says to her "I don't know,He just said Catch you two later and just vanished into the floor!" Jennifer is confused "What? Thats not possible?!" keeping up the facade since she is techinally a superhero at night..Speaking of night,The Daylight is vanishing too and the night sky is coming out "I'm sorry fellows but i g-gotta go" She then runs out the door into the parking lot and gets in her car turning the keys to start it,She then drives off into the distance..Looking at the clouds getting darker and darker "I hope i don't transform when i'm in the car..." She starts to sweat but that just means she's scared..She feels a joint of energy into her as the full moon comes out of the cloud "AAH" She stears off into a circle smashing into a lightpost,She then gets out of the vehicle,She puts her hands out to cushion the blow,She then feels her blood boiling inside as the transformation into the She Hulk begins "Oh...Nooo!" She then opens her eyes which turn green,Rain starts to pour down on her as the transformation goes into its violent stages...She then feels her muscles starting to get tense,"Arrghh!"Her Sleeves burst as her bare arms grow.."Ughhhh" Her back starts to split open revealing the leotard underneath,Then she feels her high heels tighten as her feet starts to grow,"AAAAAH!" She then tilts her head back and clinches her fists as her suit pops open to reveal the leotard,Her high heels then snap off revealing her bare feet..She then snarls at the feeling of the cold ground..She gets up and tries to move away from the site,But her growing feet start to swell knocking her back on the ground,Her soles grow outwards as green skin starts to show,Her pants start to tear apart from the bottom,"Urrggh" The pants then rip upwards stopping at the knees,she then gets up again...  
making it as far away from the crash but then falling back down as she gets taller than before..her hair falls down on her face already haven to turn green,  
"Grrr" She growls as her suit jacket rips off.."ARggh" Her pants starting to rip even further,the undershirt starts to tear off as the tie snaps off,  
"AAAAH" Her shirt then rips off completely,Her transformation finishes,Jennifer walters is no more as the She hulk takes her place for the night..  
"Nighty night Walters" The She hulk smiles and then roars at the night sky,She looks around..then she jumps into a rooftop,Looking at her uniform...  
"Still fits me like a glove..." She then hears screaming "Oh what now?" She then jumps down to a alleyway and sees a young woman screaming at the top of her lungs as a thug wearing a red mask and a green hoodie and blue jeans holding a knife "Give us the cash donovan!" The Young woman hears the She hulk land behind her and the thug sees her "Oh..What is that?!" The She hulk then growls at the thug "Your worst nightmare!" She then punches the thug sending him flying into a wall,The Thug gets up and runs away,the Young woman's last name is Donovan,and she looks up to the face of the She hulk "Uhm...Don't hurt me!"  
The She hulk just smiles at the tiny woman "Puny woman..Don't be scared..I'm not going to hurt you..well if you hurt me that is.." The Woman looks at the she hulk.."Your green?" She Hulk just stares at the woman flexing her muscles "Yep" The She Hulk then just walks away from the woman whom is left alone in the cold rainy night.."Hey!" The She hulk looks behind her.."What?" The Woman asks for her name "Whats your name?" The She Hulk smiles "I'm the She Hulk"  
The Woman trades her name "Casie Donovan" The She Hulk waves her hand and then jumps into the nightsky... 


	2. The Hulk Comes

The She Hulk hears loud explosions,Then she sees the Hulk smashing cars and throwing them,She just rolls her eyes as the grey skinned beast just jumps around the street,"Oh cuz," She puts her right hand on her face making a loud slap,She then jumps down the street,The Hulk looks towards her..  
The Hulk just growls,Only wearing a torn purple pants the Hulk stares at the She Hulk..."So your destroying things too..I would be doing this..But it doesn't suit me..I rather go and solve some mysteries.." The Hulk just snarls at She Hulk and just goes back to destroying stuff,She Hulk then just looks at the distance and sees a shadowry figure dressed in a trenchcoat with red glowing eyes,"What the?" The Figure then pulls out 2 glocks and fires at the Hulks,The Hulk himself roars at the figure then throws a car at him,The Shadow then appears on the left as the car just smashes into the ground and explodes..The Shadowry figure then smiles in a white pure grin "You think that would kill me?" he then fires at the hulk,The Hulk winces in pain as the bullets punctures his hard skin.."Hulk!" The She Hulk screams out,The Hulk falls over and is injured..The She Hulk growls at the Shadowry figure "Your...  
Your PAY!" She then pronces at the Shadowry figure whom then pulls out a black hilted and white bladed sword..He swings it at the She Hulk and it cuts off her left arm "AAH!" She screams out as green blood spills out as her left arm hits the floor,The Pool of green blood that formed from the She Hulk's Torn off Arm,The Shadowry Figure then looks at the She Hulk whom is crying on the floor..He speaks to her in a very deep voice "You think can stop me?  
Hit me? I am your worst nightmare miss Walters.." The She Hulk then slams down her Right fist on the ground "I am NOT PUNY WALTERS!" The Shadowry Figure then laughs "On the contrast,You and her share the same body but with two different minds.." The She Hulk then tells him "Exactly..We're two different people sharing the same body but I come out at night.." The Shadowry figure then laughs "You mistake your thoughts with your condition..Why be a different woman at night?You have the best job anyone can have?" The She Hulk then feels her left arm growing back,the green muscle growing back then her green skin forms over it..."I am her dreams..Her nightmares..I am the SHE HULK" The Shadowry Figure then puts his right hand in her head "GAAH!" She screams as she feels her mind being taken over,But then a bright flash brings her into a empty room..She looks down and sees normal tan skin..She tries to speak but comes out with two voices..One a soft tone voice and deep voice,"Where am i?" The Echo stays in one place,She Hulk looks at a mirror and sees Jennifers face,She tries to punch it but it doesn't shatter again the echo returns "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" The Echoed scream engulfs the room again..But then the shadowry figure comes back,Only to reform into Jennifer.."See yourself in this form" The She Hulk looks at Jennifers body.."Pityful" which repeats over and over again making She Hulk cover her ears.."I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE!" 'Jennifer' Just smiles at the She Hulk crying in pain as the Voice keeps repeating.."Pitiful? No..Its glorius..This body is like a goddess compared to your green muscles..As beautiful it looks..You take this woman's place every night..though she wakes up the next day like she had a good rest...You 'take the wheel' for this night.." The She Hulk then punches 'Jennifer'  
in the face knocking her over..But then the shadowry figure returns "You see..Your just rage,Your nothing without Jennifer! Your be like the Hulk!"  
She Hulk then roars at the Shadowry figure,"Yes..Become savage..That won't stop anything.." The She Hulk then rolls her eyes then slams her fists down..  
In the real world she is slamming her fists as the Shadowry figure stops probing her mind.."You almost did went savage there.." The She hulk then growls at the Shadowry figure.."I would went further if you didn't stop!" The Shadowry figure then sees the Hulk gets back up,"Oh look..Its the Hulk again.."  
The Hulk gets up and starts to growl more as the Shadowry figure then slides into the ground,vanishing in sight,The She Hulk is confused.."W-Where are you punk? Come back here and let me smash you!" The Hulk looks over to She Hulk and is now confused too "I don't know..Argh..This is getting so stupid.."  
The Night is nearly over,She Hulk looks up "Oh well..Looks like our time is nearly finished.." The Hulk looks up too..The Grey skinned beast just then jumps out of the Street,She Hulk then does the same,She lands in a alleyway,"Oh..Time is up," She closes her eyes as the She Hulk's skin starts to melt away,  
"AAH" Then she feels the reformation taking place,"ARGH!" Her muscles deflate to normal human standards "WHYYY" Her feet then shrinks down to its normal size,The Green skin then boils away revealing tan skin,Her hair then flakes off into normal brown hair,Jennifer falls down on the floor,Her 'underware'  
which consisted of a Black bra and black panties are all that remained of her clothing..Jennifer wakes up feeling cold,"Brr..I got to get inside" She then opens a door,Somehow she got to her apartment... 


End file.
